As Long As You Love Me
by Lynariae
Summary: "- Je suis désolé, nous avons dû le placer en coma artificiel car ses arrêts à répétition peuvent entrainer des dégâts irréversibles sur son cerveau. Vous pouvez aller le voir et lui parler mais, il n'est pas certain qu'il vous écoute." - TaeKai -


**- **Je suis désolé, nous avons dû le placer en coma artificiel car ses arrêts à répétition peuvent entrainer des dégâts irréversibles sur son cerveau. Vous pouvez aller le voir et lui parler mais, il n'est pas certain qu'il vous écoute.

Alors que le médecin s'éloignait, TaeMin tomba à genoux au sol. Une douleur commença à irradier dans chacun d'entre eux mais il n'en avait que faire. Son dongsaeng était dans le coma. Son ange était entre la vie et la mort. Son petit-ami n'était pas à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer que tout allé bien. Des dizaines de larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues alors qu'il réalisait petit à petit ce que tout cela voulait dire. La personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde était dans un état critique et il ne pouvait en être que responsable. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette dispute à cause du fan-service, jamais JongIn ne serait parti de l'appartement comme ça et jamais il ne se serait fait percuter par cette voiture. TaeMin était sûr d'une seule chose dans ce brouillard : c'était de sa faute si JongIn était actuellement dans ce lit d'hôpital branché à tant de tuyaux. Il se releva difficilement et s'approcha de la porte de la chambre. Il hésita de longues minutes devant avant de pénétrer dans la pièce où seul des bips et ses sanglots se faisaient entendre.

- Jong .. JongIn ? ..

Ses sanglots redoublèrent quand il vit tout les fils branchaient à son amour qui semblait ne vivre que par ses machines. L'ainé s'approcha du lit et regarda le corps inerte de celui qui occupait son cœur. Il se laissa tomber une nouvelle fois à genoux à côté du lit et prit la main de son cadet dans sa main.

- Je .. Je suis tellement désolé .. Je .. JongIn .. Je t'aime toi .. Je n'aime que toi .. Je suis l'ainé, je dois prendre soin de toi mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je m'en veux tellement .. Cette dispute, elle n'était rien .. J'ai fait mon jaloux sur ton fan-service avec KyungSoo mais je ne suis pas mieux avec MinHo et, je m'en veux tellement. Si je ne t'avais pas reproché cette caresse sur la hanche, se serait la mienne que tu caresserais en ce moment. JongIn .. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner .. Pas comme ça. Je t'aime plus que tout et tu le sais alors ne me laisse pas. Quand les fans sauront où tu te trouves actuellement, elles demanderont le retour de leur Kai adoré mais avant ça, je veux récupérer mon JongIn, celui qui détient mon cœur. Punaise JongIn ! Je .. Je ne supporte pas de te voir allonger ici, je préfère te voir me sourire en coin de ton air provoquant ou te voir te lover dans mes bras avec cet air d'ange. Je t'en supplie .. Réveille toi ..

Les larmes ne voulaient décidément pas s'arrêter de couler sur les joues du SHINee. Cette dispute était idiote et il le savait mais, JongIn était énervé contre son ainé de lui reprocher une chose qu'il faisait lui-même avec tant d'entrain.

- JongIn .. S'il te plait ..

La voix de TaeMin se brisa sur ses derniers mots alors qu'il détaillait le visage égratignait de son amant.

Une infirmière rentra dans la pièce et lui dit :

- Monsieur, l'heure des visites est passée depuis un petit moment, vous devez partir.

- Non Madame, ne me mettez pas dehors, s'il vous plait .. Je .. Je suis son petit-ami .. Je ne veux pas m'éloigner de lui ..

L'infirmière sembla réfléchir puis accepta et les laissa à nouveau seuls. L'ainé s'allongea à côté de JongIn et finit par sombrer dans le sommeil à cause de la fatigue dut à ses larmes, leurs doigts entrelaçaient.

Une personne le secouait légèrement ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux de TaeMin et il rencontra ceux de JongIn. Il se redressa brusquement et les larmes lui montèrent brusquement aux yeux.

- Tu .. Tu es là ..

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, un médecin vint le chercher et l'obligea à venir immédiatement. Une fois dans le bureau de ce dernier, il invita TaeMin à s'asseoir et prit place face à lui.

- Pendant que vous dormiez, nous nous sommes occupé de votre ami sans vous réveiller et il s'avère qu'après cette nuit de sommeil, son corps se soit reposé et nous avons put le sortir de son coma artificiel. Seulement, je dois vous annoncer quelque chose de difficile, votre ami à de grandes lésions dans une partie de son cerveau, celle de ses souvenirs ..

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que TaeMin comprit et retourna en courant dans la chambre de son amant.

- JongIn !

Il se retrouva face au visage souriant de son amant qui le regarda en détaillant son visage puis une moue concentrée apparut sur son visage et il dit finalement :

- Je suis désolé monsieur mais, je vous connais ?

_« Aussi longtemps que tu m'aimeras je serais à tes côtés. » Nous nous étions fait cette promesse mais, tient-elle toujours alors que tu ne reconnais pas mon visage ? Je n'ai donc plus qu'un objectif dans ma vie, te faire recouvrer la mémoire ou tout t'y faire revivre une nouvelle fois. Je te jure de ne jamais te laisser tomber. Je t'aime JongIn et j'espère que tu m'aimeras à nouveau. »_


End file.
